


New Beginnings

by InTooManyFandomsRay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Rowena MacLeod, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Knows, Temporary Character Death, everyone knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTooManyFandomsRay/pseuds/InTooManyFandomsRay
Summary: Chuck has been defeated and Jack is the new God. With almost everyone returned, Dean Winchester can't help but feel the missing ache of his angel, Castiel. With some help from friends, and a bit of luck on his side, can Dean rescue Castiel from The Empty? How is life for Team Free Will once they do get Free Will?[ON HOLD UNTIL I CAN GET MY SHIT TOGETHER]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. All I Have To Do Is Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So, this takes place immediately after 15x19. In a way, it's Season 16.  
> Check the tags for better info! xoxo

Dean's hand gripped the wheel of the Impala so tight, his knuckles turned white. He raced through the roads, the trees whipping by. Sam didn't say anything. He knew what Dean was running towards. Or who.

When Dean opened the door of the Bunker, they were greeted with nearly all familiar faces they had lost in the fight against Chuck. Everybody was still for a moment, happiness glowing in their faces.

"Sam!" Eileen all but yelled, as she pushed through everyone and jumped on Sam. Sam looked stunned for a second before he wrapped his arms around her.

Looking at them, Dean saw that Sam finally was at peace, with Eileen. He scanned everyone's faces for that one smile he was hoping to catch, but couldn't find it. Pushing it to the back of his mind, Dean ran down the stairs to the rest of his family.

The reunion lasted all night, with drinks all around, dancing, and the usual shit. Dean was happy, but nothing could fill the gaping hole in his heart. While everyone was taking shots at the table, Dean quickly glanced through the faces of everyone before realizing that Cas wasn't one of them. He wasn't there.

The hole grew larger in him as he quietly grabbed a pack of beers and left the party to go to the Dungeon. Where the Empty snatched Cas and Billie, saving him.

He slid down the wall where the empty had burst through, and put on his headphones. As Led Zeppelin blasted through, he cracked open one of the beers and took a huge swig.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I'll find a way to get you home. I promise," he said, eyes momentarily closing as a tear escaped them. He swore it, as his heart broke apart, beer clutched to his chest, that he would get his best friend back, no matter the cost.

* * *

The next few weeks had gone by quickly. Dean had read almost every lore book in the Bunker, hoping to catch something about the Empty. With the key gone, he couldn't even access Death's archives for something on it.

Today, particularly, Dean was reading about the afterlife of every living being in the Universe.

As he chugged on his beer, his reading was rudely interrupted with Sam dropping a plate with a burger in front of him.

"Come on Sam! Can't you see I'm reading!" he snarked, eyebrows scrunched in frustration.

"Yeah, I see that, Dean. That's all you've been doing since we got back here. Take a break and eat something first," Sam said, sitting down in front of him with his plate, filled with greens.

"I need to-"

"You need to what, Dean? Find Cas? Kill the Empty? I know! But you can't unless you're fit," Sam said, stuffing his mouth with food, "So eat."

Dean slammed his hands on the table, getting up, "Dammit, Sam, I can't!"

Sam looked up at Dean in surprise.

"You have Eileen! I don't have anyone! Cas was-" Dean trailed off, eyes filling up with tears. He wiped his face quickly and continued, "- and now he's gone! I have to get him back! That son of a bitch dropped a bomb and then frickin' died, Sammy. He's all I got. I need to do this."

Sam looked at his brother, his face a mixture of emotions.

"Okay, Dean. I get that. But he wouldn't want you falling sick over rescuing him. You need your strength to do that."

Dean gave him a defeated look, grabbed the plate and the book, and storming off.

"Dean where are you going?!"

"To my room, Sammy. And I'll eat, so don't worry your pretty little head about it."

Dean turned down the hallway and slammed the door to his room loudly, making sure Sam heard him.

He kept the burger on his table and sat down, opened the book, and continued to read where he left off, his burger ignored for the rest of the day and night.

* * *

"SAMMY! Get your ass here!"

Sam almost drops the bottle of beer he was taking from the fridge when Dean hollers at him.

"What is it, Dean!? I'm kind of in the middle of something here!" Sam shouts back.

"Drop it!"

Sam gives an exhilarated sigh and puts the bottle back inside. He wonders what Dean could have been yelling about as he walks to the dining table.

"This is it, Sam! This is the only way," Dean says, sliding a fat book towards his younger brother.

Sam looks at the pages in front of him. With scribbles and notes filling the page, there is one line underlined in red standing out from the rest of the black notes.  
  


> _The Empty is where every dead angel, reaper, and demon goes when they die. It is older than God himself, and he does not hold power over that realm.  
>    
>  _

"Dean there's nothing that we already know here. What're you talking about man?" Sam asks, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"Sammy, The Empty is a place. Not a person. If it's a place -"

"-Then we can go there." Sam finishes what Dean is saying.

Dean raises his hand in an 'exactly' manner.

"So we just need to find the door," Dean says, a grin tearing at his face.

"How are you going to do that, Dean? It took you weeks to even figure out that the Empty is actually a place. It could take you months to find the door," Sam asks, his tone defeated.

"Hey, it's a start, okay? Now, I don't care how long it takes, but I will find him, Sam," Dean says. His face is filled with determination and confidence.

"Okay. Okay, yes. We'll find him."

"No. I'll find him. You, on the other hand, are going over to Eileen's and building the damn hunter network."

Sam takes a step back in denial, "No way am I letting you do this alone, Dean!"

"And I won't. But I need the network to be my eyes and ears while I figure this whole magic door to the void crap. Got it?" Dean says stubbornly.

Sam notices the steel in his voice and knows his brother won't budge. He sighs in defeat, throwing his hand up.

"Alright, fine. I'll go over to Eileen's tonight," he says, and noticing the small stubble growing on Dean's face, he adds, "And you're taking a shower and getting some sleep."

Dean waves his hand nonchalantly, "I'm fine, Sam."

Sam gives him a pointed _'don't pull that crap on me'_ look. Dean drags his hands over his face before finally giving in.

"Alright. But the first thing I'm doing when I wake up is hitting the books again."

"Yeah, you do that."

Sam walks to his room and pulls out a bag from above his cupboard. He grabs his few clothes piling them in, wondering how Dean was going to pull this off.

* * *

Dean falls asleep the moment his head hits the pillow. And that is when the nightmares begin.

They always seem to start the same ever since that day - with the Empty taking Cas. Tonight was no exception.

_As Cas said those three words, the wall behind Dean crumbled down as black goo, The Empty, enveloped itself around Cas and dragged him away. Dean jumped into the hole before it closed and found himself in a void._

_All around him was nothing. No light, no dark. Just empty. Nothing._

_"Dean Winchester," A familiar voice sounded behind him._

_Dean whipped around to find none other than Meg._

_"Evil Bitch." Dean complimented her back, his eyes growing hard._

_"Now, now, no need to get so flirty. Not when your boyfriend is here with me," Meg twirled a strand of hair with her fingers._

_"Cas? Where is he, Meg?!" Dream Dean pulled up a gun he didn't even know he had._

_"Meg? Oh no, dear, Meg's not here right now," Not-Meg smirked._

_Dean racked his brain, thinking who, or what this was._

_"The Empty?" Dean asked, face scrunching up, but still holding the gun high._

_"Ding, ding, ding! You actually figured it out!"_

_"Where's Cas you evil little-"_

_Not Meg pointed a finger at him like he was a naughty child._

_"Now, now, Dean, is that any way to talk to the cosmic entity where your boyfriend is trapped?"_

_Dean snarled at her and pulled the trigger, but the bullet passed clean through like she was a ghost._

_"Dean-o! That's not very nice. Just for that, you're gonna have a little tour of my home," The Empty snapped her fingers, and the dream dissolved into an abyss._

_Dean felt like he was falling for an eternity and when he finally landed, all he could see was darkness. And in the darkness, he saw faces. He felt his heart stop momentarily as he looked around to the ghosts of every demon he'd killed, every angel sent to stop him. Yellow eyes glared at him from above as Dean fell and scrambled back in fear. All he could hear was the thump-thump-thump of his heart, beating loudly in his ears._

_"Winchester...." voices whispered around him, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He whipped around in a frenzy, but there was no one._

_He curled up in a ball, cradling his face between his thighs as his palms covered his ears in an effort to block out the voices._

_As he managed to collect his nerves, he felt his body faintly vibrate. Dean focused on the vibrating beats when he realized the sound was all around him._

_He shot up to his feet, wildly looking around amidst the whispers, trying to find the source of the beats when the realization dawned on his._

_This was the heartbeat of The Empty. It - or she- was all around him._

_"Dean."_

_That voice. Dean knew that voice. He ran forward, and a gust of wind knocked him back on his ass. He felt his heartbeat getting faster and louder because he knew that voice. He could recognize that voice anywhere._

_"Dean. Wake up."_

_"Cas! Where are you?!" Dean yelled into the void, tears now openly streaming down his face._

_"Wake up!"_

* * *

Sam was on his way to Dean's room when he hears the muffled yell by his brother. Immediately, he makes a run for it and finds Dean shaking in his bed, possibly having a nightmare.

"Dean! Wake up!" Sam shakes him.

Finally, Dean's eyes snap open as he lurches forward, gasping for air. He looks around wildly, "Cas? Cas!"

"Dean, breathe man! It was just a nightmare!" Sam grabs a hold of Dean's shoulders and gives him a firm shake.

Dean's eyes focus on Sam as he takes in his surroundings. That dream... It felt so real.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Dean murmurs, shaking off Sam's hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asks, worry etched on his face.

"No."

"Dean-"

"I said no, Sammy. Drop it." Dean gives Sam a firm look.

Sam looks at Dean for a few seconds before giving up and walking out, "I'll be in my room if you need me. I'm leaving in an hour."

Dean nods absentmindedly at his brother, his thoughts elsewhere. He goes to the bathroom, turns on the tap, and washes his face.

He was in the Empty. He was sure of it. And Cas was there.

Dean looks at himself in the mirror.

"I'm coming, Cas. Hold on."


	2. Trampled Under Foot

It had been nearly a week since Sam left for Eileen's. Within that time, Dean had emptied all the beer in the bunker. During the day, he would read. Book after book, Dean drowned himself in lore and research, trying to find a way. As the sun set, he drank. And as he drank, he cried. His broken sobs echoed for hours before reducing to barely audible hiccups. He walked the halls, heart-clenching with memories of Cas there. Dried tear stains on his cheeks were washed away in the morning as he repeated the same routine every day.

Sam called him every day, asking about his progress. Dean always had the same answer - I'm working on it.

After a week of nothing but dead-ends, Dean decides he needs a distraction. He knows he'll burn out before getting any information, and he can't have that. He sits on the couch, with two options in front of him - Find himself a case, or hit up a bar.

A nagging voice at the back of his head compels him to choose the former.

And so, Dean took to the internet to find himself a case. At this point, he would take anything to get out of the bunker.

He finds a case in Waterloo, Iowa, just a couple of hours from the Bunker. 4 dead, by drowning in the Brinker Lake. Eyewitnesses reported a figure dragging the victims to the lake. Talk about Bly Manor rip-offs. Well, this case ought to get his mind off... things.  
  


* * *

  
It's almost midnight when Dean hauls his ass back to the bunker once he finishes the case. The ghost had been a downright bitch to kill, but eventually, she burnt. The water proved to be much more troublesome than anticipated. He'd nearly lost a leg in the fight, but it was done now.

Of course, it had been hard to do it without Sam. His brother was almost always there and this was the first case he took on in a long time.

Dean crashes on the couch and immediately takes out a bottle of beer he'd grabbed on the way back. Among the usual groceries, he had picked up a lot of beer. As he takes a huge swig, he takes out his phone, wondering whether or not to call Sam.

He presses 1 on speed dial and his thumb hovers over the call button. He should call him, right? It had been nearly 2 days. Sam would want the mission report now that the hunter's network was up.

"Screw it," he says and calls Sam. The phone rings thrice before Sam picks up.

"Dean. How was the hunt?" Sam says groggily like he just woke up, and Dean feels himself calm down a little after hearing his baby brother's voice.

"Hello to you too, Sammy. I'm good, thanks for asking," Dean says, taking another sip from the bottle.

Sam laughs on the other end of the phone, "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam says. There's a little shuffling around in the background as Sam says, "Honestly though, how was it? The hunt."

"Eh, run-of-the-mill haunting. Took a couple of hits, gave more back. Nothing I couldn't handle. How're you doing? How's Eileen?"

"Good, good. Everything is peachy here. We're nearly done with contacting every hunter we know. We've told them to spread the word, and our contacts to keep in touch."

Dean nods absentmindedly, "Awesome."

There was silence on the line and Dean senses that Sam is holding back from something.

"Spit it out, Sammy. What is it?"

"Um, no, I just wanted to ask," Sam stutters, "whether you've found any leads so far?"

Dean feels his heart drop a little, and his mind wanders back to his dream. About the Empty, about Cas. Sensitive subject, not something he wants to discuss.

"Dean?"

He shakes himself out of his trance, "Uh, no, nothing yet. I'm working on it."

"Let me know once you find something, okay Dean? We're in this together."

Dean feels his protective brotherliness come out as he shakes his head, even though he knows Sam can't see him, "No, Sam. This one is on me. I have to do it alone."

"No, you don't, Dean. Cas was my friend too," Sam says on the other side, and Dean can feel his pain. His stomach drops hearing the name of his best friend for the first time in a long time.

"Don't say his name," Dean grits his teeth. It was hard enough without this.

"Dean-"

"Just don't, okay? I have to go."

He can hear Sam beginning to say something as he ends the call. He finishes the rest of the beer, grabs his bag, and goes to the kitchen. He places everything in the cabinets and drags himself to his room.

All around him were echoes of what was and what could be. Even though Dean was used to ghosts, he had a hard time battling his own.

He grabs his headphones and blasts Zepellin, drowning out all voices inside his head. As he drifts off to sleep, he dreams of clear blue skies, crossroads, and a dirty trenchcoat.  
  


* * *

  
The next morning, the first thing Dean does- after showering, eating, and drinking obviously - is driving across town to the next city and finding a crossroad. He paints a devil's trap and plants the box in the center, and waits.

"Well, well, well. To what do I owe the honor?" A voice snarls from behind him. Dean whips around to find a young man with ruffled black hair and red eyes. Crossroad demon.

He takes out his demon knife and points it at the demon, "You are going to bring someone back to life for me. This is not a deal. It's a threat."

"Please. You know the rules. No deal, no demands," the demon smirks.

Dean steps closer to him, playing with the knife.

"Huh, from where I stand, you have no choice," Dean says. He can feel his fear and anger merge into one, as he mentally restrains himself from stabbing the bitch in front of him.

"Even if I could bring him back, I can't. He's gone, Dean. And not coming back," the demon says with a smile on his face, almost resembling pity. Almost.

"See, I don't believe you." Dean says, placing his knife under the demon's chin, "Bring him back, or I'll send you to him."

He pushes the knife just a little and the demon squirms in pain, unable to move.

"I can't! It's not possible! God himself cannot control the Empty, what makes you think we demons can?" he says, voice contorted. His red eyes are shut tightly.

Dean removes the knife and slashes the cheek of the demon, who yells in agony.

"Give me information or I swear, the next one will be more painful!" Dean shouts at him, pointing the knife at him.

"I don't know anything, I swear!"

Dean removes a bottle of holy water from his pocket and pours it on the knife. The demon watches, eyes wide open in fear.

He advances towards the S.O.B when the demon yells out, "Wait! I know someone who might be able to help!"

Dean stops and glares at him, "And who might that be?"

"The Queen! She's a witch, right? She might know a spell or two!" the demon blabbers.

Dean ponders over this. Rowena might have information. And he knows she'll help. God knows they have too much history for her to not help. Man, he hates witches.

"See, that wasn't too hard now, was it?" Dean says before stepping forward and stabs the demon.

Dean wipes the knife on the edge of his shirt and walks back to the car. Now, he needs to get to Hell. There were a few ways to do this, but he needs the quickest route.

He picks up his phone and scrolls through the phone for the contact of the person who he knew could and would help him out.

He presses the call button and waits.

It only rings a couple of times before the line connects.

"Hey, Garth. I need your help."


	3. Sweet Child O' Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You just what? Tell you what, if you show your face to me again and you don’t have Dean Winchester captured and in front of me, I'll rip out your spine out and hang you with it. Fair enough?" the Queen spits on his face, her face growing red with every word.
> 
> Joseph nods, his non-existent soul shaking with fear.
> 
> "Now get out!"

"Ma'am-"

"Ma'am?" she asks with an eyebrow quirked and a face full of untold authority.

"Your majesty," Joseph corrects, "I have news on the Winchesters."

The figure on the throne gives an overdramatic sigh and motions with her hand for him to continue.

"According to my sources, Dean Winchester is trying to find entry into Hell."

"And? Has he succeeded? Did you stop him? What, what's the news!?" she screeches, tired of the mewling scum before her.

The black-eyed demon stutters, "N-no, your majesty. I just-"

"You just what? Tell you what, if you show your face to me again and you don’t have Dean Winchester captured and in front of me, I'll rip out your spine out and hang you with it. Fair enough?" the Queen spits on his face, her face growing red with every word.

Joseph nods, his non-existent soul shaking with fear.

"Now get out!"

He trips over his own feet trying to get away as quickly as possible. As the doors shut close behind him, he couldn't be gladder to have a thick wall between him and his Queen.

On the other side of the door, Rowena puts her face in her hands, a quiet sigh escaping her lips.

"Dean, what in the hell have you gotten yourself into now?"

* * *

A couple of hundred miles away, Dean is driving at a steady speed on his way to Garth. He has his music playing way too loud, but it's not loud enough to drown out his thoughts.

Recalling his talk with Garth and replaying it in his head is all Dean can do at the moment to keep himself from going insane.

_"Hey, Garth. I need your help."_

_"Dean!" Garth exclaims, and Dean can feel the smile in his voice, "How are you, man?"_

_"Yeah, I'm good," Dean says, a sad smile forming on his face. He knows Garth will figure out what's wrong but lying is his middle name._

_"You don't sound good. What's going on?" Garth's voice takes a worried curve._

_"I need your help. It's too important to talk over the phone. Can we meet?"_

_"Of course. Come home for dinner?"_

_Dean could almost picture Garth's face in his head, a worried but expectant smile on his goofy little face._

_"Yeah, sure, why the hell not. I'll leave right away."_

_"Okay. Drive safe, Dean."_

_Dean says, "Thanks, dude."_

_"Anytime, bro," Garth says before hanging up._

Dean thinks about the last time he saw Garth and his wife, Bess. They are probably one of the only nice monsters he knows. Apart from Benny.

The thought of Benny stings him a little. Over the years, he got over him, but not over how he ended things with his vampire. He sacrificed himself for the Winchester brothers, and what good did that do? It got him dead. For real this time. Somewhere in his heart, Dean still hopes that Benny was alive. At least, as alive as one can be in Purgatory.

Seeing Garth settle down really made something ache deep down in Dean. He wants that domestic life, but he can’t really admit it to Sam. And now, he doesn’t think he can get it. Garth really got the best deal – a happy married life, three kids – what were their names again? Gertie, Sam, and Castiel.

Cas.

That one word, one name was enough to feel like a punch to the gut. He nearly loses control of his car before gripping the wheel tighter in his hands. Taking several deep breaths, Dean and turns up the volume for his music. He pushes down on the accelerator and speeds to Garth’s place, not stopping except for washroom breaks.

* * *

The door swings open to reveal Garth, a smile lighting up his features.

“Dean!”

Dean sends a small smile his way and attempts to side-step him into the house but Garth catches on his attempts to escape and quickly wraps his arms around Dean, giving him a tight hug. Dean feels himself go stiff for a moment before relaxing and hugging him back.

He pats Garth’s back a few times before stepping back and giving him a genuine smile.

“It’s good to see you too, man,” he says, and steps inside the house. The house was warm and cozy, and the lit fireplace gave a really tender aura to the home.

He shrugs off his jacket and sits on the couch, taking in the snugness, when Bess comes in, wiping her hands on her apron.

“Hi, Dean. It’s good to see you!” she smiles at him. Dean gets up and hugs her, his hands easily meeting behind her back.

“Were you cooking? I thought you didn’t need to, considering, you know-” he trails off, pointing at his teeth, giving an awkward smile, because he was sure he just made the situation uncomfortable. Thankfully, Bess didn’t take offense and just laughed.

“We don’t need to eat food, Dean, but you do. I’m almost done with the apple pie for you-” she shoots a look his way, doubt scrunching up her nose, “- if you still like it.”

Dean beams, “Like it? I love it. You’re the best, thanks, Bess!”

She gives him a smile and walks into the kitchen, no doubt to finish making the pie. He looks at the living room and sees many more photographs than the last time. He sees one of the photographs of the kids, just above the couch, all three of them huddling up together. Gertie had Sam to her left and Castiel to her right, arms around both of them. He could feel the happiness radiating from each of them through the laminated paper.

His heart gives the tiniest of a squeeze when his eyes linger a tad bit longer on Castiel. The little kid is going to break a lot of hearts when he grows up.

“Uncle Dean!” he hears a tiny voice squeal from behind him and whips around just in time to see Gertie jump at him, flinging her arms around his neck.

“Heya kiddo!” Dean chuckles, holding her up. “Quite a grip you’ve got there, eh?”

The last time Dean saw Gertie, it had been just after Jack brought everyone back. She was a lot more open around him, and the rest of the hunters in the bunker welcomed the Fitzgerald family with open arms. She and Dean had bonded over their mutual adoration of Baby and now he was her precious ‘uncle Dean’.

Gertie gives a tiny smile, eyes flashing yellow for a moment as Dean sets her down. She grabs his hand and leads him to the dining table, where her younger brothers are fussing over their food. Garth is feeding them, and Dean looks at the mess surrounding him. Gertie sits down, and just stares at him, like the weird little kid she is.

“Need a hand, buddy?” Dean asks Garth, nodding towards the kids.

“Would appreciate it. I’ll handle Sam, you got Castiel,” Garth pushes his chair towards Sam’s side, leaving enough room for Dean to place a chair towards Castiel’s side. He grabs the mushy red meat in a tiny spoon, swallowing his disgust at the whatever animal’s heart that was, and takes it to Castiel’s lips.

The baby just stares at him, just like his angel used to. Dean opens his own mouth, urging the little toddler to do the same. He pushes his feelings deep, deep, deep, down, because he can’t deal with an emotional breakdown right now. Not again.

Castiel surprisingly opens his mouth and takes the meat, never once taking his eyes off Dean.

Garth clears his throat, breaking the silence, “So, Dean, what did you want to talk about?”

Dean looks at Garth, “I- uh-”

He looks around him for a moment. Seeing Garth, seeing his safe and comfortable life, Dean feels it’s his duty to not disturb it. It’s the least he could do.

“Nothing, man. Just been too long. It’s really good to see you,” he fakes a small smile, hoping it looked genuine enough to fool Garth. Of course, though, Garth could always see right through his tough act.

“Okay, what’s the truth? Come on. Don’t make me bring out Mr. Fizzles,” Garth grins creepily at him.

Dean lets out a small laugh, “Really, Garth, it’s nothing. Nothing I can’t handle. Don’t worry about it.”

Garth looks unconvinced, but he seems to let it go, for now, nodding his head and getting back to feeding Sam. Dean continues feeding Castiel, and at that moment, a blanket of comfort seems to have been draped over him. The moment doesn’t go away as the kids are tucked into bed, and it doesn’t go away as he eats his pie. For that one night, Dean lets himself just be. Not happy, not sad, just exist. He lets himself exist, and live in that moment, in that home of solace and calm, where the world outside seemed to stop, if only for a tick.

Dean stands on the porch, this time saying goodbye to Garth and his family. He thanks them for having him, and for the amazing meal. He keeps his crisis to himself as he lets Garth hug him, clinging on to the smallest hope that maybe one day, once he has rescued Cas, and he will, he might get to live again.

He walks away from the house, face, and heart devoid of emotion. As he reaches his car, he feels a presence behind him. His hunter instincts take over as he swings around grabbing the gun from his belt when a sharp force hits his head, and he falls to the ground.

The gun clatters out of his hand, and he feels himself lose consciousness. The last thing he sees is a pair of black boots and a bird tattoo before he passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of writer's block and I hated every minute of it. Not to mention, this story is taking a turn even I didn't see coming.


	4. Ramble On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light beams of sun rays escape from between the folds of the curtain and illuminate the room. One of the rays hit Castiel as a small groan escapes his throat. His eyes flicker open, taking in the pale contrast of the room and then proceeding to glare at the gap in the curtains which woke him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//Major character temporary death.

Light beams of sun rays escape from between the folds of the curtain and illuminate the room. One of the rays hit Castiel as a small groan escapes his throat. His eyes flicker open, taking in the pale contrast of the room and then proceeding to glare at the gap in the curtains which woke him up.

He lifts the heavy hand which is draped across his bare stomach and heaves himself to his feet. Getting up, he stretches and his joints pop, giving him little comfort. It had been quite a while since he slept this peacefully. He knows the reason to be the person he slept with.

Cas takes soft strides to the window before gently closing the gap, careful not to make a sound. Then, he turns around and walks back to the bed, and lifts the comforter up, and covers his partner properly. A happy sigh escapes his lips as he takes in the sight before him.

Dirty blonde hair sticking up like a bird’s nest, forehead smooth and devoid of any stress, a mesh of dark freckles sprayed on the nose like stars, and a little bit of drool dripping from beautiful lips. Dean Winchester was hogging the entire bed, hand still covering the area where Cas slept, as if holding on to the ghost of him.

Cas feels his heart swell and he fears it might burst. Lately, that’s all he does. He feels, and he keeps feeling. He can’t help but let a smile grow on his face as he walks to the washroom, determined not to wake Dean up.

As he comes out, a towel wrapped around his waist while water drips lightly from his hair, he tiptoes to the wardrobe to pick out his clothes. He’s in the middle of selecting from one of Dean’s shirts when a warm body is pressed to his back and strong arms are around his waist. He breathes in the gunpowder and lemony scent and knows that it’s none other than his beautiful partner.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Dean says, pressing a soft kiss to Cas’s shoulder, “Sleep well?”

Castiel hums as a response, trying not to sway into the arms of his lover as he chooses a dull grey AC/DC shirt and turns around. His eyes meet homely tones of green in Dean’s and he smiles.

“Good morning, Dean,” he murmurs, his lips meeting Dean’s. He melts into the kiss, his arm draping around Dean’s shoulder, still holding the shirt, while his other arm holds onto the hunter’s waist.

A loud whining noise fills the air, breaking the kiss. Cas realizes that the sound came from his stomach and it’s apparent that Dean also comes to that conclusion as he lets out a low chuckle.

“Someone’s hungry,” Dean says, snuggling his nose in Cas’s neck. Cas pushes him off playfully, a smile breaking at his lips.

“Obviously, it’s been 12 hours since we ate.”

“Alright, chuckles. I’ll brush and be down soon. You making breakfast today?” Dean asks, already walking towards the bathroom. Cas stares at his back, making invisible lines through his freckles. He almost doesn’t hear Dean call out his name.

“Cas! Dude quit checking me out,” Dean is standing in front of the bathroom door, hand on the doorknob. Cas shakes his head, pulling himself out of the trance.

“Yes, no, I’ll wait for you,” Cas says, voice muffled by him pulling the shirt over his head. He quickly tugs on his pants and when he looks up, Dean has already vanished into the shower and the sound of water reaches his ears. Cas hastily takes towards to the kitchen to avoid his thoughts from forming.

He lets his hand trace the wood lines of the railings as he makes his way down the stairs. Dean and he had made this house themselves.

After Sam, Dean, Jack, and he killed Chuck, they pretty much settled into domestic life. Sam and Eileen got married and got a house in the town. Dean, Jack, and Cas had moved into towards the outskirts of town, a more secluded but peaceful area. Jack decided to go to college, so he left, and would visit every weekend. There was a lake nearby, and every Sunday, they would spend the day fishing, or having a picnic, or even boating. It was quiet, but it was home.

Dean got a job at a local mechanic’s garage, and Castiel became a librarian at the local library. They left the hunting to the other hunters.

As these thoughts shuffle around in Cas’s mind, he makes two coffees, one black, for Dean, and one with a lot more sugar and milk for himself. He takes them both up and when he opens the door, Dean is already out and fully clothed.

Shame, he thinks. He promptly pushes away that thought as he gives the cup of coffee to Dean.

“I was going to come down, you know that right?” Dean raises an eyebrow at him but takes the cup, nevertheless.

“I know,” Cas says, bringing his own cup to his lips and takes a sip. The taste of bitter coffee stings his tongue, and he makes a face. Not enough sugar. He turns back to go add some more sugar but not before seeing Dean chuckle into his cup.

Soon, Cas is sitting at the dining table, chin resting on his hands as he watches his lover make him breakfast. It’s simple enough today, scrambled eggs and toast. Still, watching Dean cook never gets old. It’s like a rhythm is set and Dean is dancing to it, oblivious to his surroundings. Cooking is one of the times when Cas has seen Dean most at peace. Today, he’s humming to the tune of Ramble On.

When Dean is done making breakfast, they fill their plates and settle down in front of the TV. Cas makes a grab for the remote before Dean can and his hunter gives him a look.

“What? It’s my turn. You chose last night!” Cas says, shuffling through the channels before settling on a romantic movie. Dean gives a small huff but says nothing as they start to eat in silence.

By the time the movie is over, they’ve finished eating and are cuddling up on the couch, watching the screen intently. Dean has one arm around Cas’s shoulder while the other is on his thigh. Cas has nestled into Dean, the affection seeping from the latter into him.

“Cas?” Dean says, his mouth dangerously close to Cas’s ear.

Cas almost purrs in response, “Hmm?”

“We’re out of milk,” Dean gives a light kiss to the back of Cas’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. He was really making it harder to move.

“So go get it,” Cas breathes out, unconsciously pushing back into his lover’s arms. Dean chuckles, his lips still on his neck, and the action sends a lightning bolt through him.

“It’s your turn,” Dean whines, now pushing his nose into Cas’s neck, like a petulant child, “You should go.”

“I would, but I need to pack lunch for us when Jack reaches home today.”

“Please?”

“Dean.”

Dean lets out a sigh of defeat, “Fine. I’ll go. PB & J?”

Cas hums in agreement. It was a PB&J day.

It was several moments before either of them made a move. Something about the lazy sunlight filtering through the trees made their souls sing in harmony. Cas eventually moved to the side as Dean removed his arm from around him. Dean stood up and looked at Cas, his eyes swirling with affection. Cas was sure the same reflected in his own eyes.

“I’ll be home in 15,” Dean murmurs, bending down to give him a gentle kiss before heading towards the door. When he reaches the door, he turns around and gives him a carefree smile, one that makes Cas’s breath hitch with emotion.

“I love you,” Dean says.

Cas breathes out, “I love you, Dean.”

As he watches his lover head out, his stomach clenches in nervous apprehension. The feeling holds him down as he hears the low hum of the Impala start and fade away in the distance. The feeling holds him down as he walks stiffly to the kitchen to grab the bread. The nerves hold him down as he finishes making the sandwiches, and looks at the clock, which shows that it’s been 45 minutes since Dean left.

It shouldn’t take this long.

His heart claws up his throat as he stumbles into the bedroom searching for his phone. He presses the speed dial set for Dean’s number and dread weighs on him when it goes straight to voicemail.

He dials through all of Dean’s numbers, and when none of them are picked up, he calls Sam.

“Hey, Cas! What’s up?” Sam’s cheery voice floats through the phone.

Cas can’t speak. The heart in his throat has begun to expand, making him feel like he might throw up if he opens his mouth.

“Cas?”

“Can you check on Dean?” Cas manages to blurt, his hands shaking slightly.

“Dean? Isn’t he with you?”

“He went for a milk run 50 minutes ago. His phone is dead. Please,” his voice breaks towards the end, and he hears Sam’s sharp intake of breath on the other side of the phone.

“Okay. Okay, he went to the local supermarket?”

“Yes.”

“I’m leaving right now. I’ll call you, okay, Cas? Just, breath, man. Drink some water. It’s gonna be okay.”

Cas hangs up the phone and rushes towards the bathroom. Bile crawls up his throat and he vomits right into the sink, hands gripping the edge so tightly his knuckles turn white. He shouldn’t have this feeling. It’s just a milk run. Dean’s okay.

He chants it like a mantra in his head.

Dean’s okay.

Dean’s okay.

Dean’s okay.

10 more minutes pass. Cas is still standing there.

Dean’s okay.

Dean is okay.

Dean is okay, _goddammit_.

Another 5 minutes pass before Cas’s phone rings from the bedroom. He trips over himself trying to run to it. He doesn’t even see who’s calling and just answers it.

“Dean?”

Dean’s okay.

Dean’s okay.

“It’s- It’s Sam, Cas.”

Sam sounds sad. Broken. He sounds like he’s been crying.

“You sound like you’re crying. Where’s Dean?” Cas asks.

Dean’s okay.

Dean’s okay.

“Cas, it’s going to be okay,” Sam says. Cas hates the tone. It sounds like pity.

“Sam, where is Dean?”

Dean’s _fucking_ okay.

“He-he-” Sam stutters, and Cas feels his patience break lose.

“Sam, where the fuck is Dean? What’s happening?”

“He was in an accident.”

Cas suddenly forgets how to stand. He crashes on the bed, his legs no longer functioning.

He asks in the tiniest of voices, “What do you mean?”

Dean’s okay.

Right?

“He didn’t make it. I’m-I’m sorry.” Sam says, his voice breaking into sobs which sound like electricity crackling through the phone.

Cas doesn’t feel anything. He can’t hear Sam anymore. All he knows is that Dean Winchester is dead. The love of his life is dead. By an accident.

Suddenly, he feels laughter bubbling up in his stomach. He doesn’t hold back. He starts with a soft chuckle, which soon erupts into stomach-clutching laughter. The phone was long disconnected as Cas dissolved into his mirth.

He laughs until he can’t breathe anymore. He laughs until his stomach hurts. He laughs until tears roll down his cheek. He laughs until he can’t laugh anymore and then he cries. He wails. He screams. He shouts.

In the midst of his hurricane, he doesn’t notice he has thrown the phone against the wall and shattered it. He doesn’t notice anything. So he cries. He falls from the bed, onto his knees, and erupts into sobs, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him, for he doesn’t want to live in a world without Dean.

An hour ago, he had told Dean he loved him. All it took was one hour for his world to break apart.

As he cried, the world around him dissolved.

Cas thinks it’s his grief. He’s right. Just, not the grief he expects.

Slow claps echo around him. He looks up, vision blurry because of the tears. He can’t see anything. He rubs his eyes once. Twice. Thrice. Nothing. Around him is darkness. When he brings his hands up, he notices the beige sleeves. He notices he’s wearing his trench coat. The realization hits him like a truck.

The Empty.

“This was more fun than the last one, I have to admit,” a familiar voice booms around him.

He struggles to his feet, the memories of Dean’s arms around him still bouncing in his head.

“An accident? Really though?” the voice sounds behind him, as Cas swirls around, fists up, ready to fight. He finds nothing, just darkness.

“Stop it!” he yells, tears threatening to spill, “Show yourself!”

Suddenly, like a force is pushing him down, he falls back to his knees. His head breaks apart into a memory.

No. _Memories_.

Dean dying in an accident. Dean drowning. Dean being shot. Dean falling to his death.

Cas clutches his head, thunder bellowing inside, threatening to literally shatter.

“Now, now, is that any way to talk to your host? Time for another lesson, I see,” the voice laughs menacingly, and he feels himself lose consciousness.

No, not again.

His screams echo in the Empty as he plunges into another dream, another nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, this was hard to write. I feel evil posting this lol. anyway, Happy New Year!!!!


	5. Dry County

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean gains consciousness, it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust. The room seems to spin for a bit, and he focuses on a smear on the wall to make it stop. As his eyes adapt to the environment, the first thing he notices is his hands are tied, and not towards the back, as he hoped. No, they were hanging from the top, in clear view. And whoever tied it must be someone with power because no matter how and where he twists his hands to grab the rope, it seems there is no knot.

When Dean gains consciousness, it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust. The room seems to spin for a bit, and he focuses on a smear on the wall to make it stop. As his eyes adapt to the environment, the first thing he notices is his hands are tied, and not towards the back, as he hoped. No, they were hanging from the top, in clear view. And whoever tied it must be someone with power because no matter how and where he twists his hands to grab the rope, it seems there is no knot.

‘ _Okay then,_ ’ he thinks, ‘ _time to see what I’m dealing with._ ’ He reassesses his surroundings to find he’s in a warehouse (typical), and a shitty one at that. The door is a few feet to his left, though he doubts he can reach it. The walls are a dull shade of grey, with dry smears of blood, dust, and grime.

He senses a presence to his right and almost explodes in worry and anger when he finds Sam also tied up next to him. The only difference is, Sam isn’t conscious yet, and there’s dry blood caked to the side of his face. He feels his blood boil looking at the state of his brother.

“Sam. Sammy. Wake up,” he says, hoping he would respond. At no answer, he lets out a cry of rage, pulling at his ropes.

“Careful, Dean. You’re gonna need your hands,” a familiar voice echoes from behind him.

Dean spits, “Nah, my legs are enough to stomp you to death.”

Footsteps walk towards him as a thin, dark figure with his back to Dean comes to view. Dean takes one look at the scythe the man is holding and feels his blood go cold. No, this was not possible. He killed him!

Death turns around, giving him an icy smile, “You stabbed me, Dean. That was very irritating.”

“Clearly it didn’t work, so let’s have another go at it,” Dean says, his brave persona shining. Deep down, he is extremely afraid, because he knows the entity standing in front of him can kill him just with one touch.

The smile is replaced with a glare and Dean gulps. Never mind a touch, Death could probably kill him just by snapping his fingers.

“Your threats don’t scare me. You are but a petulant, annoying, child going through his rebellious phase. I suggest you save the snark for someone who cares,” Death says, stressing on each word, “I will not remove the restraints on you, or your brother until you hear what I have to say.”

“That’s gonna be hard, considering Sam is still out of it out because of your goons.”

Death lets out a distressed sigh, “Fine, let’s wake him up, shall we?”

He snaps his fingers and to Dean’s right, Sam takes a huge breath, eyes flickering open wide and scared.

“Sam!” Dean, says, struggling on his ropes. Sam’s head snaps to his left, and he visibly relaxes a little seeing his brother there too.

“Dean, what’s going on, why-” Sam starts, only to see Death standing in front of him. “You. What, how?”

“I’ll explain everything in good time. Now, you need to shut up and listen,” Death says. Sam sends a confused look Dean’s way, and he shrugs, at least tries to. The rope made it difficult.

“After I ‘ _died_ ’,” Death air-quotes, “Billie took over for me. I was tired of dealing with your mortal messes, and God throwing a fit, so I took a nice vacation.”

“Can Death go on vacation?” Dean asks, making a face.

“Shut up. Yes. So, I took a vacation, and when I came back, I found everything upside down.”

“Sorry?” Sam says, his face looking even more confused.

“You should be. Do you have any idea, how annoying it is to come back home only to find it in shambles?” Death takes a step towards them, practically glowering in anger. It takes all of Dean’s strength not to visibly cower in fear. A look in Sam’s direction tells him he isn’t the only one in that state.

Dean takes a breath and says, “Look, man, I’m very confused about what you’re saying. Just get to the point, okay?”

Death sends him a look that shuts him up.

“As I was saying after I came back, what do I find but a different God than the one I’ve known? Jack is still a child,” he basically spits out the word, “and he doesn’t know how the world works. In your effort to save this Earth, you tipped the scales of balance. The Darkness is gone, and Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and Earth are all in a huge stinking pile of a dump right now, because you tried to play hero.”

He looks at the two Winchesters still looking confused and groans out loud.

“Let me put this in as simple words as I can,” Death snaps his fingers, and a chair appears. He sits down and folds his legs, holding his hands on his knees, with a very stern look on his face.

“When Amara dissolved into Chuck, or Jack, whatever, the scales tipped. Although the siblings are in harmony, the Universe isn’t. There is no Dark to match the Light. As a result, the Host in Heaven, which was barely holding as is, is collapsing. With the Host falling, the Angels are unable to remain in Heaven, and several of them have abandoned it turned to Earth. When one cosmos starts to collapse, the others soon follow. Hell is no better. Did you not notice the increased signs of demonic activity on Earth? Or were you too wrapped up in your thick heads?”

Before Dean to counteract this jibe, Death continued.

“Anyway, Purgatory is very close to collapsing now, and I don’t need to remind you of the horrors that will come spilling out. And it will spill out on Earth.” He warns them, his eyes taking a darker shade.

Dean mulls over what he is saying. However, it’s Sam who asks the question.

“Why Earth? And what about The Empty?”

Death faces him and says, “Earth is the middle ground. Think about it this way, Earth is the Sun to Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. The Empty is space. Everything collapses in towards Earth, which slowly ceases to exist and becomes one with the Empty.”

Realization dawns on Dean, the full effect of Death’s words sinking in. Another bloody Apocalypse?

“And I’m guessing you want us to fix it?” he asks instead, already dreading the answer.

“You two morons started it, so it’s obvious you should be the ones to fix it. However this time, you need all the help you can get. So I’ve spoken with the Leaders of all the cosmos themselves and they’ve agreed to pool in resources.”

“Leaders? Who?” Dean doesn’t like the sound of that. If every big bad has agreed to join forces, it must mean something really bad was going to go down.

“You already know Rowena. Purgatory is in control of Eve, and Heaven is managed right now by Gabriel,” Death says, and seeing the shocked look on the Winchester’s faces, he continues, “Yes, he’s alive. Don't ask me how. He's the only other being in creation who has evaded me other than you two apes.”

Dean thinks of the situation at hand. Earth needs to be saved, again. And yet, his thoughts drift to Cas. He can’t do this without him. He looks at Death, who’s waiting to be challenged, and decides to take the risk.

“We’ll do this. But only on one condition,” he says, his mind set firm.

Sam sends him a look, which conveys him questioning his brother’s saneness, and Dean can’t blame him. They’re lucky to be alive as is, but hey, it is what it is.

“Let me guess. You want your angel back?” Death arches an eyebrow. Dean nods.

“Even if I wanted to, I can’t do that. There are only two beings in this world I cannot control – God, and The Empty. I can, however, help you find your way to him.”

Dean ponders over it. It’s as good as he can get. If Death can help him reach Cas, he can save his angel on his own. He looks at Sam. A form of silent conversation happens between them, and they come to an understanding.

“Okay. We’re in.” Sam says.

“Good,” Death snaps his fingers, and the ropes disappear from their hands, “The way to the Empty is closest from Hell, so one of my reapers, Macy, will take you there.”

Dean looks at him in shock, processing his words, when he adds, “Alive, of course. Can’t have you dying yet.”

As he says that, the door opens, and a blonde woman is standing out. Dean notices the tattoo on her ankle and his hands twitch. He takes a deep breath and nods.

“Follow me, boys,” she says and starts to walk.

Sam and Dean share a look and walk out the door. When they turn around, the warehouse has disappeared.

* * *

Macy stops in front of a comic book store. She waves a hand over the door, muttering an incantation.

“Sam, what do you think? End of times all over again,” Dean nudges his brother in the side. Sam shrugs with his hands in his jacket pocket.

“I don’t know, Dean. At this point, I think I’ve accepted that some things in our life will never change.”

“And Jack?”

A shadow settles on Sam’s face, “He couldn’t have known. At least now we have free will.”

That gets a chuckle out of Dean. Free Will. Right.

“You boys ready?” Macy interrupts them, her face solemn.

They take a deep breath and nod. Dean grips the door handle and for a moment, just stands there, before pushing it open. It doesn’t budge. He pushes it again, this time with more force. Still no movement.

“What the hell?” he mutters, before shoving at the door hard with his shoulder. The door refuses to move.

“Dean,” Sam says from behind him, his voice breaking as though he was struggling to keep it together. He looks around only to find Macy looking at him amused and Sam’s shoulders shaking with hidden laughter.

“What?!” Dean asks, face drawn taut in confusion and irritation.

“It says ‘Pull’ right there,” Sam says, finally bursting into laughter. Dean’s face grows red in embarrassment. He knew that, of course.

“I knew that. Shut up,” he grumbles, before yanking the door open and walking into the dark corridors of Hell, Sam following closely behind. This was going to be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I brought Death back. I missed him too much. And Gabe. We're gonna see him along with Eve in the coming chapters!!


	6. When the Levee Breaks

“Boys,” Rowena exclaims as she gets up from her throne and walks to the Winchesters. They stand in front of her with smiles on their face, and a similar one shines on hers as well.

Dean grabs her in a one-sided shoulder hug as Rowena throws her arms around him, “Hey, Rowena. How’s Hell treating you?”

“Well, it’s Hell, what do you expect?” she laughs, moving towards Sam, who chuckles lightly as he hugs her back. “Been a long time since you boys came here. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Dean takes one look at her face and realizes that she knows. With such a long history between them, he’s not sure why she even tries to lie to them anymore. A knowing glance from Sam tells him he too came to the same conclusion as him.

He cocks an eyebrow at her. “I think you already know, don’t you?”

Rowena glances at both of them once before sighing dramatically. She spins around and walks back to sit on her throne.

“A girl can try. You’re here to fix the universe, is it not?” she asks. She claps her hands, and two demons enter the room. Dean is wary on his feet, ready for a fight before he sees that they are carrying two chairs.

“Don’t worry, Dean. I think we’re long past trying to kill each other, yes?” She raises her eyebrows at him and gestures towards the chairs the demons have set down for them. “Sit. Let’s talk.”

Both the brothers sit down, and Rowena leans back in her throne. “So. Tell Auntie Rowena all about your plan.”

Dean shifts his weight as he corrects her, “Well, truthfully told, my priority right now is finding someone.”

“And rescuing,” Sam helpfully adds.

She purses her lips. “I see. Where’s the angel?”

A deathly silence falls across the room. Dean feels his throat closing up, in an attempt to stop his breakfast from spewing out his lips. He hears Sam clearing his throat from next to him and saving him from having a meltdown.

“About that. It’s Cas. We’re trying to find a way to bring him home.”

Dean shoots him a grateful smile before turning his attention back to Rowena, who appears to be deep in thought.

“And I assume you know if he’s alive?” she asks. When neither of the brothers answers, she appears to get her answer. “I see. Okay. So you want a way into the Empty?”

Dean nods. He can’t speak, because he knows if he opens his mouth, it’ll betray him faster than his own tears can. And he is damned if he will cry in front of a witch, even if it is a witch he is on good terms with.

“It won’t be easy. Not with Hell’s walls breaking down. You do realize what’s at stake here, right?” she pushes.

Sam doesn’t hold back, “Look, Rowena, we get that. We do. It’s just, Cas is family. And we don’t leave family behind.”

He and Rowena seem to have a silent glaring contest, Sam testing her to see if she would challenge him and the latter appearing to be questioning his priorities. Dean clears his throat, feeling the need to emphasize the terms.

“We can’t do this without him.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Rowena asks, raising her eyebrow at him. It took all of his will to not get up and storm out, killing every demon unfortunate enough to stand in his path. He glared right back at her.

“Both.”

“Okay, then. If you’re sure about it. Just know that time moves differently between the planes of Earth and that of the Empty,” she states.

“Wait a second, what do you mean?” Sam asks.

“You need to understand, boys, that it might have been a second in the Empty, but a year could’ve passed here. Or the way ‘round. There’s no telling. Now while it usually wouldn’t be a problem, the end of the Universe does pose a snag, don’t you think?”

Dean was afraid of this. He knew the stakes, that this could be a problem. He read about this in the book at the bunker, but seeing it as a myth, he passed it off as just that: a myth. While he desperately wants to save Cas, there wouldn’t be a point if the Universe didn’t exist when they returned. He looks at Sam and it just clicks to him. There is a way out, but it’s dangerous. But then again, it might just work.

He looks at Rowena and nods. “I know. But I have an idea.”

Sam looks at him. “Dean, you knew about this?”

“It was just a myth. I wasn’t so sure until now,” he shrugs. He can deal with Sam being upset over this. Not a big deal.

Sam looks at him like he wants to punch him. “You could’ve told me.”

“What difference would that have made?”

“I don’t know, maybe we would’ve been more prepared!”

“Well, we can be prepared now.”

“Dean, you can’t keep hiding these things from me, man.”

“Oh come on, Sammy, it’s not that big of a deal!”

“Yes, it is!”

“Boys!” Rowena interrupts, looking back and forth between them, her face red and amused. “Can we focus?”

Sam huffs and folds his arms, facing forward now, pointedly ignoring Dean. The elder Winchester rolls his eyes at the immature behavior and calls him out, “Okay, fine, Sam. I’m sorry, okay? Can we please focus now?”

Sam shrugs as a response and Dean opens his mouth as a retort but stops himself just in time, seeing Rowena glare at him.

“Fine. Plan. Okay,” he throws his hands in defeat and stands up. “So we can’t both obviously go to the Empty. One of us needs to work here, trying to stop the end of times.”

“Are you saying we should split up?” Sam raises an eyebrow at him. He nods. “You know it’s gonna be dangerous, right?”

“Of course, Sam, but that’s why, we’ll get help,” Dean smiles. Sam looks at him questioningly.

“Help? Who’s gonna volunteer to help?”

“I don’t know. Let’s find out.”

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Rowena stand in front of a whiteboard, which is separated into two columns, labeled as ‘S&R Team’ and ‘Apocalypse Team’.

“So, Rowena is going to be staying on Earth, because you need her to heal Hell,” Dean says, and writes the witch’s name on the ‘Apocalypse Team’. Rowena doesn’t say anything and so he assumes that she agrees to this.

“What about you and me?” Sam asks. “How are we splitting up?”

“I’m going after Cas, obviously,” Dean answers, looking at his brother, wondering how that was even a question.

Sam nods, his eyebrows raised and a small smile on his lips. “Right. Obviously.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Continue. Who else?” Sam gestures to the board. Dean thinks about it for a moment, names of all his friends and allies coming to his head.

“Okay, we have Eileen, Jody and Donna and the girls, Bobby, and Charlie,” he says after a moment’s thought, picking each name off from his fingers, counting down.

“So that’s how many people,” Sam looks to be counting mentally in his head, “Nine people. What about Garth?”

Dean immediately stops him right there, not wanting to pull Garth in this. He just met the guy and seeing him so well settled and happy only to pull him back into one of Winchester’s famous messes doesn’t sit right with him.

“Nope. Leave Garth out of this.”

“Are you sure, Dean? He’s gonna be pissed,” Sam looks at him knowingly. Dean thinks it over. That was true. Garth would readily jump in, no hesitation on his part. No use fighting against it, he thinks.

“Okay, but let’s just ask him first, alright? In fact, let’s give a call to everyone and talk it through with them.”

“You could call them all here?” Rowena asks.

Dean lets out an empty laugh.

“To Hell? Seriously? What am I gonna say, ‘Hey, pop over to the underworld for a quick chat,’?” He stares at her, hoping to get the message across. The very idea sounded ridiculous to him, not to mention the fact that they wouldn’t agree to it in the first place.

Sam nods in agreement, and although Dean’s decision about this wouldn’t have changed, it’s a relief for him to know that his brother sides with him on this too. “I agree with Dean here, Rowena. We can’t ask them to meet us here. Let’s just all meet at the bunker, alright?”

With a unanimous agreement, the Winchester brothers take out their phones to call their friends. Rowena stands to the side, lost in her own thoughts. Sam has wandered off to a corner, no doubt texting Eileen. Dean searches for Jody’s number in his contact list and clicks dial.

Jody picks up within the first few rings. “Hey, Dean! How you doing?”

“Jody! I’m good, how you been? Listen, do you think you could grab the girls and Donna and come over to the bunker?”

“Of course, is everything alright?”

He hears the worry in her voice and knows that lying wouldn’t work. She’s one of his closest friends and knows him well enough to catch his lies. So he simply says, “Not really. I’ll explain when we meet.”

“Okay, kiddo. See you soon.”

Dean hangs up and looks at the whiteboard. This was gonna work out. What better way to save the world than alongside his friends, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter updates will be weekly!
> 
> Open to criticism xoxo


End file.
